Look! It's me!
by M0R0N
Summary: Shuichi and Youko have separated bodies. How will Shuichi hide the kitsune from his mother?
1. Mother?

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Shuichi thoughts in // Youko thoughts in '' Takes place when Shuichi was around in Jr. High * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"I'm home mother," Shuichi yelled upstairs as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"How was school Shuichi?" asked Shiori.  
  
"Same as everyday mother, except a lot more homework than usual." Shuichi answered.  
  
He opened the fridge and was about to reach for the ice cream when Shiori yelled,  
  
"And stay sway from the ice cream!" /How does she do that? Oh well, as long as she doesn't make me eat carrots./  
  
"You need to remember your health Shuichi. Eat some carrots."  
  
"Yes mother," Shuichi sighed. 'Mama's boy'  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Shuichi hadn't meant to say that out loud.  
  
"Shuichi! If you don't eat those carrots right now, be prepared to experience the worst spanking the world has ever known!" Shiori yelled.  
  
"Yes mother," Shuichi quickly said. 'Mama's boy' /Shut up Youko. I hate you/  
  
Shuichi entered his room and started on homework. /Let's see...complimentary angles are/ 'Angles that yell each other their clothes look nice' /Youko, I'm warning you/ 'What are you going to do mama's boy?' /Baka kitsune/ 'Manko(pussy)' /Kuso atama(Shit head)/ 'Ohhh, mama's boy swears now' /That's it! I've had it/ 'I knew you didn't know any more insults' /Oh yeah?/  
  
Shuichi knocked on the door to his mother's room. "Come in," was the reply. He let himself in and looked around. The room was as neat as usual.  
  
"Mother, I wish to take mental sessions."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think there's a fox demon living in my head."  
  
"Ohhhh, well, I can help you. Tell the fox demon that he is a ketsunoana(asshole) and to achike(fuck off)." Shiori replied.  
  
/Ha! Take that Youko!/ 'Mama's boy needs mama to think of insults now does he?'  
  
"Thank you mother, I will get back to my homework now." Shuichi stepped back inside his room and sat down in front of his homework. It's a good thing for him it was a Friday, because he never finished it. As soon as he had gotten through with geometry, he had fallen asleep.  
  
The next morning,  
  
"Shuichi! Wake up!" Shuichi heard someone yell.  
  
"Mother?" He asked with his eyes half open.  
  
"I sure hope not!" Shuichi opened his eyes completely and saw Youko Kurama staring at him.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Give that back!

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Shuichi thoughts in // Youko thoughts in '' Takes place when Shuichi was around in Jr. High  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Youko?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"No, I'm your mother," Youko replied sarcastically.  
  
"Wow mother, you look hot!" Shuichi exclaimed. Youko hit him upside the head.  
  
"Of course I'm Youko...but yes, I do look hot don't I?"  
  
Shuichi clutched his head and wailed. "You didn't have to hit me!" Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Shuichi? Are you awake yet?" Shiori asked.  
  
"Yes * mother *" Youko answered.  
  
"Shuichi? What's wrong with your voice? You sound different."  
  
"Nothing mother, I'm fine," Shuichi quickly replied, casting Youko a death glare.  
  
"May I come in? I'm doing laundry today," Shiori asked.  
  
"Wait a moment please," Shuichi said. He shoved Youko into the closet with a "And stay in there" and took out a pile of dirty clothes. Shiori opened the door.  
  
"Is everything alright Shuichi? I thought I heard a loud thump."  
  
"Everything is alright mother, I just fell."  
  
"Well, if you say so then..." Shiori took the laundry and left. Shuichi sighed in relief.  
  
"You can come out now Youko." Youko came out holding a pair of pink boxers with roses on them.  
  
"Nice underwear," he said, tauntingly holding them in front of Shuichi, but out of his reach. Shuichi jumped up, trying to get grab them, but Youko was too tall.  
  
"Give those back!" Shuichi yelled as loud as he could, without Shiori hearing.  
  
"Hmmmm...Maybe I should just throw these out the window..." Youko said, he was enjoying this.  
  
/Youko, I really hate you/ 


	3. Shuichi's Revenge

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Shuichi thoughts in // Youko thoughts in '' Takes place when Shuichi was around in Jr. High  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Youko opened the window and threw out Shuichi's boxers. He turned around to face a red-faced teen.  
  
"Don't tell me you LIKED them Shuichi," Youko taunted. Shuichi's face grew even redder when he said that. He reminded himself that Youko was a lot stronger than him, so he shouldn't pick a fight with him.  
  
"Youko, I am going to take a shower. You stay in this room and don't let ANYONE see you," the red-haired human said.  
  
"Shuichi, you take a...um...er...*shower* three times a day," Youko stated, "Besides, didn't I just throw out your last pair of clean boxers? ...Unless, you plan to go commando today."  
  
"Fine," Shuichi snapped, "I'll just make myself some breakfast." Then, an idea hit him to get back at Youko.  
  
"You ARE bringing me something back...right?" Youko asked, not liking the look Shuichi was giving him.  
  
"I'm sure a one-thousand year old demon can go a day without breakfast," Shuichi said, slyly.  
  
"What!? I haven't eaten for twelve years. It's always been you!" Youko retaliated.  
  
"Don't tell me that the most famous thief in all of Makai is scared about not eating for one more day..." Shuichi said, stepping out the door. "See you once I'm done with my breakfast Youko." Youko growled.  
  
When Shuichi was done with his breakfast, he went back into his room.  
  
"O Youko...I sure enjoyed my breakfast. It's too bad that I can't let mother see you," Shuichi said, taunting Youko. "Or else you would have had eggs..."  
  
Youko started drooling inside his mouth.  
  
"Bacon..."  
  
More drool.  
  
"Toast..."  
  
Whimper.  
  
"And pancakes..."  
  
Sob.  
  
'I'll get you Shuichi' 


	4. Doom

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Shuichi thoughts in // Youko thoughts in '' Takes place when Shuichi was around in Jr. High  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Shuichi stepped into his room after going outside for a while. He found Youko playing around  
  
with some of his things.  
  
"It's so shiny Shuichi! What is it? Can I have it? So shiny!" Youko was holding something.  
  
"It's called a compass, and no you can't have it. I need it for geometry."  
  
"Grumpmeister..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Youko! You need to shower!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Get in there and take a shower! Now!" Shuichi pushed Youko into the bathroom.  
  
'I wonder what Shuichi wants me to do.' Youko stepped into the shower and spotted the  
  
knobs. 'Shiny...' He turned the one that was blue.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! COLD!!!!" Youko immediately went for the red one.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!" He ran out of the shower and into Shuichi's room, looking like a half-drowned rat.  
  
"Youko! You're dripping all over my room!" Shuichi exclaimed.  
  
"You think I care?" Youko grabbed Shuichi by the collar and started to strangle him.  
  
/Sorry Youko.../ 


	5. Uh oh

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Shuichi thoughts in Youko thoughts in '' Takes place when Shuichi was around in Jr. High

Wow, it's been almost a year since I updated this -.-;; Sorry

Shiori had gone to the grocery store to buy some rice, leaving Shuichi alone with

Youko. Youko was grateful for the chance to explore the house on his own, instead of being

inside Shuichi. He moved from one room to the next, picking up fragile vases, examining

them, and all in all, making Shuichi incredibly nervous. If Youko broke anything, it would be

his behind paying for it!

Youko walked into the family room, and saw a big black box. It seemed so strange,

for there was no apparent use for it. At first, he thought it could just be another decoration,

and was about to move on, but decided to ask Shuichi what it was.

"Shuichi, what is the purpose of this big, black box? It seems useless."

"That's a T.V., Youko. Here I'll show you." Shuichi picked up the remote and turned

the T. V. on. An fighting anime was on, and Shuichi decided that Youko might show an

interest in watching that.

"Stay here and watch this Youko, I'm going to the restroom, if you don't mind."

Shuichi lefted Youko alone, much to his mistake. The fighter in the anime on T.V. charged

towards the screen. Youko, with his demon reflexes, automatically attacked back at the T.V!

Shuichi came back and saw a scene that horrified him. Youko was standing in a cloud

of dust, and the T.V. was smashed to bits! Just then, the front door knobbed turned, and both

heard the voice of Shiori.

"Shuichi! I'm back from the store!"

Youko hid behind the couch, and Shuichi tried to follow, but it was too late. Shiori

opened the door and almost dropped the rice. She screamed in horror at the scene. Her

perfect, goody-goody son had broken the television! Shiori put down the rice and closed the

door behind her. She walked towards a terrified Shuichi, who was literally shaking where he

stood.

"Mother, I-" But Shiori cut him off, effortlessly picking him up, sitting down on the

couch, and putting him over her lap, for her son was quite light. Angrily, she pulled down

Shuichi's pants leaving his bottom bare. Shiori started to forcefully slap her son's backside.

So furious was she that she didn't even hear the snickers behind the couch. Shiori was not an

abusive mother, so she didn't slap Shuichi's backside too much, but he was already crying at

this point. She sighed, and let Shuichi up. She helped him dress himself, for Shuichi was

stilling crying his eyes out.

"Shuichi, I am disappointed in you. How could you take advantage of me leaving the

house like that? I let you off easy this time, but don't do it again. Am I understood?" said

Shiori in a motherly but firm tone. Shuichi wanted to explain to his mother about Youko, but

he was crying too hard, which made it impossible to talk coherently. He nodded his head,

Shiori told him to go upstairs and do his homework. She picked up her bag of rice, and went

into the kitchen. Shuichi obeyed his mother, and started upstairs. Youko followed silently,

except for the snickers he couldn't hide.

Yes, someone did ask that Shiori spank Shuichi, so I complied. This chapter is also longer than the other four. It should be, after I waited almost a year to update!

Review plz


End file.
